Una vez mas
by Luna1993
Summary: one shot un final alternativo de la muerte de kaien shiba lean por favor


Hola bueno publicando otra historia ya que eh abandonado muchas pues no tiene sentido escribir otra sin cerrar las otras, pero temo que la musa de la inspiración se deja ver por mi, esta es una historia alternativa de cuando murió la esposa de kaien, que hubiera pasado si el hueco hubiera huido y regresado después, espero que la disfruten.

Solo una vez

La tormenta caía con fiereza en la tierra, mientras el 13º escuadrón veía como el hueco desaparecía rápidamente kaien corrió tras el, pero por mas rápido que se propusiera a correr, sus pasos se hacían lentos hasta que se detuvo, mirando hacia el vacio con los ojos incrédulos y los labios secos queriendo gritar a todo pulmón ¡miyaco! Pero algo lo detenía no sabia que era la sensación que invadía su pecho, rabia, odio pero faltaba algo…

-kaien….-dijo ukitake con un tono de preocupación mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de este

-por favor…ahora no.-rogo kaien dándose media vuelta y volviendo a su hogar, rukia que observaba la escena a unos paso, sin saber que podía decirle a kaien, quería tranquilizarlo, pero sabia que el ahora debía estar solo, aunque todo su cuerpo le recriminara que no fuera corriendo tras el…

4 meses después

Era de madrugada, la lluvia de hace 4 meses ahora solo era un recuerdo, un brisa refrescante se refrescante se respiraba en el aire, una chica pelinegra se acercaba al cuarto de kaien, ya varios días que no lo veía, lo extrañaba enserio sentía la necesidad de verlo con mucha urgencia con la mano apunto de tocar su puerta pero una voz proveniente dentro de la habitación la detuvo

-ukitake solo pasa.-era la voz de kaien

-soy kuchiki rukia.-dijo la pequeña mujer deslizando la puerta

-no seas tan formal entonces rukia.-la chica se auto congelo al escuchar que la llamaba por su nombre

-perdón por molestarlo kaien-dono solo quería saber si…-vio la cara de kaien y callo al instante, por primera vez dese que lo conoció se veía completamente seria, parecía no pensar en nada peor al mismo tiempo estar pensando en todo, el corazón de la chica dio un vuelco de 160º grados al ver sus ojos azules entreabiertos

-rukia…-la volvió a nombrar.-hace meses que no te veía, pareciera que te escondieras de mi.-dicho esto intento sonreír pero no pudo y solo soltó un bufido lleno de amargura los ojos de la rukia se cristalizaron al instante, jamás pensó en verlo en aquel estado, el tan sonriente ,alegre y ahora allí tan callado y serio.-no me pongas esa cara rukia, me haces sentir solo…-dijo kaien con un tono melancólico, rukia acorto el pequeño espacio entre los 2 en un abrazo.-el se quedo quieto sin saber como reaccionar, unos segundo después, le corresponde el abrazo, mientras ella le susurro "lo siento" "lo siento muchísimo" entre sollozos les repetía, este al sentir las lagrimas de la pelinegra, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaras y abrazarla con mas fuerza, y así en esa posición pasaron largos minutos, se fueron separando lentamente, kaien se limpiaba con disimulo las lagrimas que se derramaban de sus ojos, los ojos de rukia aun tenían unas pocas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-Pero.-decía rukia limpiándose las lágrimas.-esto no esta bien ni correcto, dispuesta a levantarse, kaien coloca sus manos en sus hombros

No, tú discúlpame a mí.-le susurro.-lo que are ahora, no esta bien no es correcto ni justo para ti.-rukia no entendió pero antes de poder emitir alguna palabra, los labios de kaien atraparon los suyos ella se quedo inmovilizada, sin saber que hacer la razón le decía "levántate y vete" pero su corazón latía de emoción al sentir esa calidez de parte de kaien…automáticamente sus labios comenzaron un vals interminable, pasaron unos minutos y se separaron, ella miraba al piso, seguía sin poder comprender lo que había ocurrido, con su dedo índice acaricia su labio inferior.

Rukia…no pienses mal.-objeto kaien, rukia pensó"los siguiente es…esto fue un error, me deje de llevar…"se deja a si misma con tristeza.-llevo meses pensando en ti, cuando miyaco murió me sentí vacio pero fue como perder un compañero mas, algo estaba mal, me debía sentir mas triste de lo que me sentía, debí gritar su nombre como un león herido…pero no lo hizo

-Kaien –dono por que…-dijo la ojiazul alzando la vista hacia el

-me enamore de ti, y ni siquiera me di cuenta, por eso siempre quería estar contigo, ayudarte en lo que pudiera, miyaco me llego a reclamar un poco sobre el tiempo que pasaba contigo, pero ella sabia que era por que te quería ayudar ya que estabas muy sola y desorientada, hasta yo pensé eso pero…no es normal querer tanto a una subordinada.-rukia abrió los ojos como platos, ella no había pensado en kaien como algo mas que lo jefe aunque inconscientemente lo amara.

Esta bien si no quieres nada conmigo, después de todo, que te asegura que no mienta.-el ojiazul soltó otro amargo bufido al instante de esto la pelinegra dijo "yo también lo quiero kaien-dono"

-NO SOLO ME DIGAS QUE SI PARA NO RECHAZARME KUCHIKI!.-grito el moreno, la ojiazul tomo la mano de shiba y la coloco en su pecho, los latinos del corazón de kuchiki eran demasiado rápidos, el se acerco a los labios de rukia para volver a beber de ellos, esta abrió un poco la boca permitiéndole a kaien profundizar el beso, esto era todo una nueva experiencia para kuchiki era simplemente maravilloso sentir la boca de kaien sobre la suya, sus manos aferrarse a su ropa, su lengua recorrer cada centímetro de la de la ojiazul, simplemente era una grandioso.

A cada segundo los besos se hacían mas y mas intenso, la ropa les empezaba a estorbar, los 2 se miraron, el sentimiento era mutuo, mutuamente se deseaban, conocer sus cuerpos, las sensaciones que brotaran entre los 2 eran un nuevo descubrimiento para ambos, kaien se dijo a si mismo "seria hacer el amor de verdad" mientras rukia seguía extasiada en pensar en quien la estaba besando y que pronto seria una misma persona con quien mas admiro quien la apoyo la quiso cuando nadie mas lo hizo "kaien-dono" le susurro, no hizo falta decir nada mas, todo estaba dicho, los deseos carnales se empezarían a cumplir.

5 meses después

Llovía otra vez, como ya 9 mese después rukia disfrutaba de una relación con kaien shiba, jamás pensó ser tan feliz, por supuesto que esta era un secreto ya que hace unos meses murió su esposa y su se enterara byakuya , este haría lo imposible para separarlos.

El hueco volvió, pero quien lo enfrentaba solo era kaien ukitake y kuchiki, kaien se abalanzo contra el mounstro, a pesar de que ukitake le dijo que no.

Rukia quería interferir, pero ukitake la detuvo"es una batalla por el honor de su esposa" rukia obedeció, se quedo mirando como kaien enfurecido atacaba el hueco, ella rogaba que todo saliera bien, los ataques de shiba era mordaces, pero la pelea dio un giro y el huego poseyó a kaien, rukia no podía creer lo que veía, ukitake le dijo "corre" ella obedeció, pero el hueco la siguió ukitake le decía "el ya no es kaien" ella desempuño su zanpakuto, esperando lo peor, cerro los ojos al ver a el hueco acercarse, pero los abrió al segundo el hueco estaba a unos centímetros de ella, se fue acortando el espacio entre ella y el mounstro era oficial, kaien estaba muriendo, shiba volvía en si mismo "lo siento kuchiki, debió ser difícil para ti" esta no respondía seguía en shock mientras su corazón se partía en mis fragmentos "gracias por todo, aquí tejo mi corazón" y dándose su ultimo abrazo rukia pensaba desconsolada

Adiós…Kaien amigo, compañero, amante….gracias por todo


End file.
